thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Death The Kid
Death the Kid (デス・ザ・キッド, Desu za Kiddo) commonly called "Kid" (キッド, Kiddo) by his friends and family, is one of the main meisters that the series follows. He is Patti and Liz's meister and Shinigami-sama's son. Personality Kid suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder, or OCD, which is manifested as an obsession over symmetry. Things (and people) must be perfectly symmetric lest something unknown and awful happens. Thus if anything is off by any measurement (a picture frame off by millimeter, or a pose that is slightly out of place), he will try to correct it right away, even at the expense of the mission at hand. His favorite number is 8, not only for its symmetry, but for the fact it divides out evenly. He is so obsessed with symmetry that Kid refuses to fight a battle unless he has both Patty and Liz together, as he would be asymmetrical holding just one. The fact that the left half of kid's bangs are marked with three white stripes causes him much stress. He has attempted to dye his hair all black to cover these asymmetric Sanzu Lines; however, due to his body being that of a Shinigami, it rejects the hair dye and soon returns to normal. Showing Kid anything that is too asymmetrical or mentioning his hair will send him into an episode of massive anxiety or depression, which normally requires encouragement from Patti and Liz to break. As shown in episode 3 (or Chapter 0.3) because the Pharaoh's coffin was symmetrical Kid wouldn't fight back, fearing the ruin of symmetry. In the most extreme of cases, Kid will cough up blood and faint(such as when his hair is cut in his fight with Black*Star and Soul). However this obsession does not just leave him weak. If he sees anything perfect or symmetrical get broken or destroyed, or if an opponent is severely asymmetrical, it will send Kid into a blind rage (surprisingly similar to his father's previous violent personality) where he will unload all of his power to either destroy the offensive sight or person. This extreme obsession is why Kid finds Liz and Patty's symmetric weapon forms so appealing. Because Kid was born a Shinigami it was never required that he train a weapon, and he was offered many partnerships but he rejected them all since none would allow him to keep his symmetry. His obsessive-compulsive outbursts aside, Kid is actually a fairly sophisticated character. He is even smart and cool-headed in battle (if symmetry doesn't enter his mind). There is also a boyish side to him too. He does tricks on his skate board, plays basketball, and will even crash in to a boat with Patti (episode 12/ chapter 13). He doesn't appear to have any problem socializing and genuinely cares for his friends. He is seen expressing concern about Soul's scar at one point, and also threatens Gopher that he will never forgive him if he hurts Maka. t is mentioned by Maka that it is normally hard to match soul wavelengths with more than one weapon, but Kid as a skilled meister is able to do so since Liz, and Patti have a strong connection with each other and admiration for Kid who gave them a better life. His father has mentioned that Kid is a shinigami and does not need to collect souls, but Kid says he wants to make a weapon of his own. His father also says that since he uses two weapons and the guns do not count as a set, he will have to collect twice as many souls: 198 evil kishin eggs and two witch souls instead of 99 souls and one witch soul. Appearance Kid is always dressed in a refined manner, mostly because of his status. He limits his main wardrobe to a standard black business suit with white rectangles, until later on in the anime series when he is seen wearing a white coat instead of a black one. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least two small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small shapes that are either rectangles or squares run along the front of his jacket. It is possible that these shapes could be replacements for buttons. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His color scheme is meant to copy his father's, where the only color variation between black and white is the color of his eyes. When going out on missions, Kid will typically cover himself in a cloak and mask that makes him look like a smaller version of his father. The reasons behind this is unknown, but it could be speculated that it is to show his rank as the son of Death. Kid's most notable feature is the three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his head. They are the Sanzu lines, and they act as limiters to his power. When one or more line becomes connected, his power increases exponentially. Kid, however, greatly hates these lines because they throw off his physical symmetry. Mentioning these lines will send him into a fit of depression, during which he curses his own existence. In the third episode of the anime, Kid's soul is shown as a red color and has the three white sanzu lines, representing his asymmetrical bangs. Later in the show, however, his soul is shown to be blue with a skull shape and the three Sanzu lines marking him as a Shinigami. Another noticeable feature would be his eyes. Kid's eyes are two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. The reasons behind this double-coloring is unknown, though many simply attribute it to the fact that he is a Shinigami. Also shown later in the series, it would seem to be like a scope, able to select out enimies and lock onto them. Relationships Elizabeth Thompson The eldest of the Thompson sisters. Kid picked her as one of his partners, due to the ability to become matching pistols with her sister, which fits perfectly with his symmetry obsession. Kid's biggest problem with her is that her human form doesn't match her sister's, with Patti being more endowed, shorter, and having short hair. Kid is very unsatisfied with the fact that her breasts aren't the same size as her sister, and thus asymmetrical. Though she sometimes gets exasperated with Kid's obsession with symmetry, the two do seem to share a rather strong bond with each other. When Kid gets captured by Eibon (Noah), Kid throws Liz out of the way along with Patty so as not to allow them to be harmed. She attempts to force him to give Kid back. When this attempt fails, however, Liz does not pursue Eibon, which causes Patti to call Liz a coward, to which Liz replies that she does not want to lose Kid, but she can't have Patti die on her as well. She also states that Kid was the reason for Liz and Patti reforming their street thug-ing ways, to which she is grateful, and later ends up crying over him when in the Book of Eibon after reflecting on what he has done for Patti and her and how she has never thanked him for it. Also, the fact that she only joined Kid for his money and her feelings towards him compared to now shows how much of an impression he has made on her since then. Patricia Thompson The youngest of the Thompson sisters. Kid picked her as one of his partners, due to the ability to become matching pistols with her sister, which fits perfectly with his symmetry obsession. Kid's biggest problem with her is that her human form doesn't match her sister's, with Patti being more endowed, shorter, and having short hair. Patti is always seemingly carefree, and also seems to share a strong bond with Kid, as seen when Kid gets captured by Eibon (Noah), where Kid throws her and her sister to safety instead of saving himself and she uncharacteristically calls Liz (who Patti rather admires and looks up to) a coward for not trying to go after Kid. A running gag in the series is whenever Kid goes into a fit of depression related to symmetry, where as Liz either berates or tries to cheer Kid up, Patti simply ends up into a fit of laughter as she watches, though she often comforts Kid alongside her sister. Shinigami-sama With the Shinigami-sama as his father, Kid already has Shinigami powers and doesn't need to train his weapons, but he does so anyway. Where Kid is generally serious and reserved, his father is not, unless the situation calls for it. Kid has commented on this but doesn't stress it. He refers to Shinigami as 'honorable father' (父上, chichiue), who he seems to be named after as it has been shown that Shinigami's name was "Death" when he was younger. Shinigami cares for Kid, calling his stripes 'cute' and telling him when he apologizes that he made his father worry that the only thing that matters is that he is safe. He also expresses his pride in Kid in recent chapters, saying he's a splendid Shinigami already. Abilities Naturally, Kid is very skilled with guns as he uses the Twin Demon Guns as his weapons of choice. He holds his weapons in an unorthodox manner. The guns are held upside-down, with his pinkies used to pull the triggers. In addition, rather then normal bullets his weapons have the ability to compress his soul wavelength and fire it at the target. This allows him to blast his soul wavelength through the opponent (as shown when used against Soul and Black*Star in their first encounter). The attack is more of a dark-like 'stream' of energy that fires through the enemy, though it won't open a hole through the opponent or his/her clothing. He has a flight-capable skateboard called Beelzebub, which he uses as a form of short distance transportation, though it could be used for long distance as well, as seen to be used for flying to Egypt. Another notable capability is his Soul Perception, which is superior to most other Meisteirs (excluding Maka). As a Shinigami, Kid's potential power is technically far above that of his fellow Shibusen students. However, the details of Kid's, or his father's, nature as Shinigami have not been revealed. Both share a skull motif (in Shinigami's mask and Kid's rings and neck-tie) and dark, vaguely monstrous, shadows appear around them when either use their abilities, such as Shinigami attacking Asura and Kid using Soul Resonance. Skills Shinigami Abilities: A number of Kid's skills come from the fact that he's a Shinigami. *'Body of a Shinigami': Kid's body is that of a Shinigami, so many things that effect the human body are trivial to him. He is unaffected by most weather conditions such as the UV Rays the sun emits which can be harmful to the average person. He is also unaffected by natural poisons, relevant because he attempted to dye his hair in order to remove the three white lines but failed. It can be assumed there are many more benefits, most of which that are unknown. *'Sanzu Lines': Not much is known about the Sanzu Lines, other than they are represented by the white lines in Kid's hair. He hasn't been able to fully control the Sanzu Lines, but we know that he unlocks great powers when he does. He also showcased new abilities, like upgrading the caliber of Patti and Liz's shots from .38 to .42 and changing their gun shapes to visually match the Israeli made Desert Eagle. The Sanzu Lines seem to be linked to Shinigami. Each time a line connected, a crack in Shinigami's mask followed. It's unknown what Shinigami will suffer when all 3 lines connect again in the further future. *'Shadow Skull Arms:' Similar to his father, Kid is able to produce black skull-like arms out of his body, although they seem to be slightly smaller than his father's version. Unlike his father, Kid has only used the arms once, for a supportive purpose rather than an offensive one, using one of them to reattach his arm, that got severed in his fight with Mosquito. He is able to use them after connecting the first Sanzu Line. *'Konso': This ability allows Kid to store souls and hold them for later use. Kid was in the process of using this technique to store a number of souls The Flying Dutchman had captured but did not actually get the chance to use it. This is most likely the same ability Shinigami uses whenever he confiscates souls from students or how Arachne's soul was saved for Soul until he got his 99 Kishin Egg Souls. Techniques Stand Alone Techniques*''Death God Martial Art - Stance of "Sin": This fighting style is Kid's normal style but without using Liz and Patti and therefore focuses on chops, kicks, and hammer blows (all of which can be symmetrical). He also adopts the stance before fighting Crona and Ragnarok. *''Death God Martial Art - Stance of "Punishment": This fighting style is more defensive than the Stance of "Sin", allowing Kid to use his father's skull shields to block attacks, which he calls Death Arm Blocking. He uses Patti and Liz with this style. *''Death Ride'': This is not necessarily an attack itself. He uses it when he rides down railings and the like with Beezlebub. *''Tornado Flip'': Kid launches his skateboard, spinning, at an opponent, possibly cutting them in half. Not much is known as it was only used to save Patti and Liz once when they were being constricted by the Wrath of Pharaoh. Soul Resonance Techniques*''Dark Needle'': A seldom seen attack of Kid's that is also one of his most powerful. A giant black blast that leaves behind a series of skull-shaped smoke. *''Death Cannon'': Kid's Soul Resonance attack. When activated, Kid's lower arms are covered with metal and resemble cannon barrels. Three black spikes come out of each of the upper arms. He then charges his attack and fires two giant blasts of energy from the cannons that impact with the opponent, leaving behind a series of skull shaped smoke. In the anime, after all three Sanzu Lines connected when Kid was near death, his Death Cannon became two oversized cannon barrels, shooting a soul wavelength strong enough to destroy the larger-than-life Asura and reverting him back to his original form. *'Sanzu Line Techniques' **''Sanzu Fall Shot'': A technique used while the Second Sanzu Line is connected using the power of BREW. Kid brings his arms up while firing and brings them down until he splits them, his arms parallel with the ground. The stream that is fired down can be used to strike multiple targets at once. Videos Clips Video:Soul Eater - 3 - The Perfect Young Man... Video:Soul Eater (SUB) - 6 - The Rumored New Student! Kid's Memorable First Day at the DWMA? Category:Character Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Gothic Category:Heroes Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:School Students Category:Good Darkness Category:Funniest Characters Category:Action Heroes/Heroines